Broken Things Can Be Fixed
by Amako-sama
Summary: TRADUCTION - UA!Modern Day Tony laisse Loki seul dans leur appartement, brisé et entouré par les rappels de leur vie ensemble. Mais que faire si Tony avait une raison pour briser le cœur de Loki ?


**Note de l'auteur (en gras) : **

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas les Avengers…si je les avaient…*rire démoniaque.***

Note de la traductrice : J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que moi à lire cette histoire ! Je suis désolée si il reste des fautes ou des tournures de phrase bizarre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Merci à**_ Eris-R-Renee_** pour la permission ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

******Avec Tony**

Tony prit une profonde inspiration, appuyant son dos contre la porte close de l'appartement de Rhodey. Tony était entré avec le double des clés. Rhodey était en Irak, faisant ses trucs de négociateur et ne serait pas de retour avant une paire de semaines. Pepper pourrait venir pour arroser les pots ou prendre un tee-shirt à son fiancé pour dormir, mais ça n'inquiétait pas Tony. Il avait de toute manière prévu de tomber de fatigue bientôt.

Avec un soupir légèrement étranglé qui trahit les larmes qui piquaient ses yeux, le jeune homme de vingt-trois ans sortit son portable de sa poche. Il envoya un texto à Rhodey pour lui faire savoir qu'il squattait son appartement pour un jour ou deux. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse avoir un vol pour Malibu et rentrer à son ancienne maison. Puis il envoya un texto à Pepper, lui disant de ne pas compter sur lui pour le travail pour les deux prochains jours. Il devait déterminer s'il allait quitter complètement l'entreprise ou continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

Tony s'effondra sur le divan, faisant courir un main sur ses yeux avec un grognement fatigué et grimaçant alors qu'il tentait de se pencher en arrière sur le divan. Son dos lui faisait mal et sa chemise plaquée à sa peau avec le sang agissant comme de la colle. Dieu, comment les choses avaient-elles put tourner aussi mal ? Il n'avait pas voulu partir si violemment, mais Loki n'était rien sinon implacable quand il voulait savoir quelque chose. Loki l'avait accueillit à la porte avec un baiser si doux. Tony n'avait put s'empêcher de le lui rendre, sachant que c'était le dernier baiser qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais de son amour. Puis il s'était détaché et avait dit Loki la seule chose qu'il savait lui briser le cœur.

******Début du flashback**

- Hey Tony.

Tony ferma la porte derrière lui, se tournant vers son petit ami. Loki sourit, saisissant les lèvres de Tony avec les siennes dans un doux baiser. Tony avait laissé ses bras ballants à ses côtés mais approfondit légèrement le baiser avant de s'écarter. Le sourire de Loki s'évanouit en un froncement de sourcils confus alors que Tony restait silencieux.

- Tony ?

- Je pars.

Loki pencha la tête vers la droite, suivant Tony alors qu'il faisait le voyage vers leur chambre. Il s'appuya sur le chambranle, en regardant Tony attraper un sac de sport et commencer à le remplir de vêtements.

- Combien de temps pars-tu ? Je pensais que Pepper avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun voyages d'affaires pour le moment.

Loki fit quelques pas en avant, entourant le biceps de Tony d'une main.

- Tony… tu es supposé être en vacances. Tu travailles trop.

- Ce n'est pas un voyage d'affaire.

Loki laissa son petit-ami libérer son bras. Loki passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, les tortillant légèrement à leur fin, alors qu'il suivait Tony hors de la chambre.

- Alors qu'est-ce ?

- Je pars. C'est fini.

- Q-Quoi ? Tony ?

Tony s'arrêta à la porte, laissant tomber son sac sur le sol. Il se retourna pour faire face à Loki, son regard dur de mépris tirant sur la peau autour de ses yeux. Loki se lécha les lèvres nerveusement, faisant un pas en avant...

- Tu ne veux pas dire ça.

- Si. Je m'en vais et je ne reviendrais pas.

- Non.

Tony secoua lentement la tête, en se retournant vers la porte. Loki se précipita en avant, saisissant l'épaule de Tony et le tirant violemment. Le brun ne s'arrêtait pas dans sa vengeance, poussant l'homme aux yeux verts en arrière, bousculant violemment sa poitrine. Loki ne desserrera pas son emprise sur l'épaule de Tony, le tirant. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, l'un en face de l'autre. Les genoux de Loki menaçaient de s'écrouler et Tony l'assit sur le canapé, avec un froncement de sourcils permanent sur son visage. Ses longs doigts élégants étaient tordus dans la chemise de Tony.

- Tony...dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux.

L'homme ne parlait pas, regardant simplement Loki de manière impassible alors qu'il continuait de créer des plis dans la chemise grise.

- Si c'est quelque chose que j'ai fait. Je peux le réparer ! Bon dieu Tony, dis quelque chose !

- Que veux-tu que je dise ? Je pars. Tu restes. Fais ce que tu veux des choses que je laisse. L'appartement est à toi. Le loyer est payé pour les six prochains mois.

Loki regarda son petit ami, -ex-petit ami-, avec de grands yeux. Ils avaient loué l'appartement il n'y avait même pas trois mois, une promesse à l'autre d'un toujours et encore. Ils avaient décidé ensemble d'emménager, voulant que ce soit une décision importante. Les yeux bruns de Tony ressemblaient à de l'acier, le regardant, impassible.

- Enlève-toi de ma chemise s'il-te-plaît.

Loki se leva soudain, poussant Tony en arrière avec force pour qu'il recule sur ses propres pieds. Rien n'avait préparé Tony à tomber sur la table de verre en face du canapé, qui se brisa à l'impact. Tony ne fit pas un bruit alors qu'il se redressait sur ses coudes, rencontrant le regard stupéfait de Loki. L'homme aux yeux verts se précipita pour l'aider à se relever mais fut arrêté par un Tony debout et passant devant lui.

- Tony ! Tony, arrête.

L'homme se dirigeait vers la porte, étonnamment rapide pour quelqu'un qui avait du verre planté dans le dos. Loki posa une main légère sur l'épaule de Tony, stoppant efficacement l'homme.

- L-laisses-moi nettoyer ton dos avant que tu partes.

Au mot _partir_, Tony sembla se reprendre. Il se retourna, poussant Loki dans le mur du salon avec une vigueur surprenante. Loki grogna, sentant le plâtre partir un peu sous son poids. Les yeux d'acier de Tony avaient cédé la place à une sorte de rage infernale que Loki avait seulement vu quand quelqu'un que Tony aimait était en difficulté. Elle n'avait jamais été dirigée vers lui avant et il en fut stupéfait. L'homme à la peau pâle saisit le visage de son petit ami entre ses mains et lui arracha un baiser féroce. Tony lui mordit violemment la lèvre, obligeant Loki à abandonner le baiser, sa lèvre fendue et le sang commençant à couler sur son menton.

- T-Tony…

- Laisses-moi partir.

- Non ! Tony, s'il-te-plaît, ça n'a pas de sens. Tout allait bien avant que tu partes ce matin !

Tony sourit ironiquement, et cela fit se serrer le ventre de Loki.

- Les choses changent. Les gens changent. Ils vont dans de nouveaux endroits, rencontrent d'autres gens...

Le sous-entendu était clair pour Loki. Tony avait déjà rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui le remplacerait. Loki combattit les larmes et fit partir la tristesse, choisissant plutôt la colère. Il leva une main et gifla Tony, sa tête claquant sur le côté. Le souffle de Loki lui échappa et il arriva à frapper son _ex_-petit ami de nouveau. Tony attrapa son poignet, le tenant légèrement.

- Arrêtes.

- Non !

Tony ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose mais recula quand la main libre de Loki le frappa à la mâchoire. Comme le poignet de Loki était encore sous l'emprise de Tony, il tomba avec lui, les faisant s'écrouler au le sol à côté du canapé. Loki se cogna le nez sur le côté, et du sang commença à couler de sa narine droite. Tony se sortit de sous Loki, grimaçant quand il se leva et que la peau sur son dos s'étira. Loki gisait sur le sol, regardant l'homme à sa gauche claquer la porte derrière lui. Puis il se leva, saisit les coussins du canapé et les déchira avec colère alors que les larmes commençaient à s'échapper de ses yeux.

******Fin du flashback**

Tony était resté de l'autre côté de la porte les treize minutes qui suivirent, écoutant le bruit de Loki détruisant leur maison. Il se sentit soulagé en n'entendant pas la déchirure de la toile, il ne pourrait pas le supporter si Loki avait détruit toutes leurs œuvres. Cela lui avait prit la moindre once de force qu'il possédait encore pour partir de son appartement, quittant son amour à l'intérieur, le cœur brisé et entouré de l'épave de leur vie commune.

Avec un sanglot étouffé, Tony se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Une fois là, il enleva tous ses vêtements, gardant son boxer et laissant tomber le reste au sol. Il se tourna, essayant d'avoir une bonne vue de son dos dans le miroir. Soupirant lorsqu'il n'y parvint pas, il réussit à allumer la douche

- Jarvis ?

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Appelle Bruce pour moi, veux-tu ?

- En communication avec Bruce Banner.

Tony était assis sur le bord de la baignoire, démarrant l'eau plus chaude et la vapeur remplit la salle. Il regarda la buée couvrir le miroir, faisant disparaître son reflet.

- Tony ? Hey, ça va ?

- Hm ? Oh, oui. Pardon Bruce.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Tony ?

- Hm ?

- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? Ne devrais-tu pas dîner avec Loki en ce moment ?

La mâchoire de Tony se serra, les larmes piquèrent ses yeux. Il avait l'espoir d'avoir mal alors il devait trouver quelque chose sur laquelle se focaliser autre que le fait qu'il _n'était pas en train de dîner avec Loki en ce moment._

- Tony ?

- Bruce, comment fait-on pour s'enlever du verre du dos ?

- Quoi ? Tony, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

- Ah... J'ai du verre dans le dos ?

- Jésus Ch...

Tony attendit patiemment que Bruce arrête ce qu'il était en train de faire à l'autre bout du fil et qui faisait un tel bruit.

- Alors, est-ce que je peux prendre une douche ?

- Non ! Ça irriterait la peau...J'arrive.

- Je suis chez Rhodey.

Un moment de silence.

- Ok. Je serais ici dans... quinze minutes. Je vais marcher. C'est plus rapide. Ne fais RIEN de stupide.

- Hm-mh.

Bruce raccrocha abruptement. Tony apprécia le fait qu'il ne demande pas pourquoi il était chez Rhodey. Au loin, Tony savait qu'il devrait éteindre la douche et peut-être prendre quelque chose pour la douleur. Il n'y prêta pas attention, choisissant à la place de juste s'asseoir. Avec un désespoir qu'il ne se savait pas posséder, Tony commença à se gratter la main avec un clou émoussé pour essayer d'arrêter de penser à Loki. Ce n'est que quand ça frappa à la porte qu'il réalisa que sa main saignait et qu'il pensait encore à Loki.

- TONY ! OUVRES LA PORTE AVANT QUE JE NE LA CASSE !

Tony se leva, sachant que malgré la faible constitution de Bruce, l'homme en était vraiment capable. L'élégant, poli docteur avait une force secrète qui sortait quand il était en colère. Bruce l'appelait une poussée d'adrénaline; Tony l'appelait son alter ego. Tony ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et traversa ensuite le couloir jusque dans le coin pour ouvrir la porte de l'appartement. Le froncement de sourcils de colère de Bruce disparu alors qu'il entrait à l'intérieur.

- Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Tu à l'air d'une...merde.

- Eh bien, merci Brucie.

Bruce roula des yeux, tirant Tony vers la salle de bain. Ses lunettes s'embuèrent immédiatement avec toute la vapeur dans la pièce. Bruce assit Tony sur la lunette fermée des toilettes, quittant la porte ouverte de la salle de bain et réussit à éteindre le pommeau de douche. Le brun aux cheveux bouclés tourna Tony pour que son dos soit dans la baignoire. Bruce s'assit sur le bord, se penchant pour fouiller dans le sac qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Quand il eut lavé le dos de Tony de son sang, il commença à tirer sur les éclats de verre. Après quelques minutes de silence, Bruce se décida à prendre la parole.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je me suis retrouvé dans un combat contre une table en verre et j'ai perdu.

Bruce grogna d'exaspération. Même lorsqu'il était de toute évidence blessé, Tony restait Tony.

- Ok, explique-moi pourquoi tu n'avais pas Loki pour s'occuper de ça ?

Les muscles des épaules de Tony se tendirent, de manière plus prononcé à mesure que l'homme les bougeait.

- Arrête. J'essaie de t'enlever le verre.

Tony marmonna une excuse. Bruce soupira, jetant un regard pour vérifier qu'il avait enlevé tous les bouts de verre.

- Tony, expliques-moi s'il-te-plaît ce qu'il s'est passé. Et tiens encore pendant que tu y es, une paire de points de suture va être nécessaire.

Un petit grognement fut tout ce qu'il obtenu en réponse.

- Tony.

- Loki et moi avons rompu.

- Que..

- Enfin, pour être honnête, je l'ai largué. À l'instant. Il y a littéralement moins d'une heure. À 4:23, juste après qu'il m'ait embrassé pour me souhaiter un bon retour. Juste comme il le fait tous les jours depuis que nous vivons ensemble. Ça aurait fait quatre mois dans treize jours...

Tony continua de parler, mais il parlait maintenant à voix basse. Bruce était capable de comprendre des plans marmonnés d'une surprise pour l'anniversaire. Il termina de coudre les coupures, mais resta assis derrière Tony, les yeux regardant fixement dans le dos de l'homme. Cela n'aurait aucun sens. Tony et Loki s'aimaient, tout le monde savait ça.

- Tony.

- Uh, ouais Brucie ?

- Prend une douche, mais sois prudent. Je vais t'apporter des vêtements de rechange dans une minute.

Tony hocha la tête, debout et grimpa dans la douche, sa jambe effleurant l'épaule de Bruce pendant qu'il se déplaçait. Bruce regroupait les vêtements sales pour les mettre au lavage.

- Tony ?

- Hm ?

- Boxer ?

- Oh…c'est vrai.

Tony ferma le rideau, et son boxer s'envola quelques instants plus tard. Bruce haussa un sourcil à l'oubli, au lieu de le ramasser. Il laissa la porte ouverte, comme il avait prévu de revenir avec de nouveaux vêtements. Comme ça faisait partie de ses responsabilités auto-imposées, il pensa à ce que Tony avait dit. Il avait largué Loki, qui avait été sa relation la plus longue durant neuf mois et un montant impair de jours. Tout le monde savait que Tony Stark n'avait pas de relation.

Bruce connaissait Tony depuis leur enfance, leurs pères ayant travaillé ensemble sur un point ou un autre. Bruce avait vu Tony complètement paumé seulement deux fois. La première fois quand ses parents moururent dans un accident de voiture. La seconde fois fut lorsqu'il apprit que Pepper l'avait trompé avec Rhodes, qui n'était pas tout à fait l'ami qu'il était maintenant, plus une connaissance. Maintenant les tous les trois étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Bruce se secoua mentalement, il virait au hors-sujet. Il sortit son téléphone, vérifiant dans la salle de bain que Tony était encore occupé.

- Allo ?

- Hey Pepper.

- Bruce, quoi de neuf ?

- Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de Loki ?

- Non mais j'ai reçu un texto de Tony disant qu'il ne travaillerais pas pendant quelques jours. Tu sais pourquoi ? Est-ce que Loki va bien ? Est-ce que quelque-chose s'est passé ? Je dois appeler Thor-

- Pepper ! Respire.

- Okay… Je vais bien.

- Il n'y a pas de problème...bon, c'est un mensonge. Tu voudras peut-être appeler Thor. Mais accorde-moi un service en premier ?

- Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'appeler Thor ? Tu m'embrouilles Bruce.

- Le service ?

- Oui, oui. Quelle est-elle ?

- Prend la voiture et va surveiller Loki.

- Pourquoi ?

Bruce attendit d'entendre le bruit de Pepper démarrant la voiture avant de continuer.

- Tony est dans l'appartement de Rhodes avec moi. Il a largué Loki.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ce stupide fils-de-pute, je vais tuer Tony !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occupe de ça. Je m'inquiètes pour Loki, mais je ne peux pas quitter Tony. Fais-moi une faveur et vas t'assurer qu'il va bien ? Appelle Thor aussi, fais-lui savoir ce qu'il se passe. Il voudra être là.

- Pourquoi dois-je appeler ce Thor ? Je ne peux pas le résonner…

- Il est le frère de Loki...c'est ça ou alors appelle Jane, sa petite-amie. Mais elle lui passera probablement le téléphone.

- Bon argument. Je m'occupe de ça.

- Merci Pepper.

- Pas de problème... Tony va bien ?

Bruce se mordit la lèvre. Malgré la colère de Pepper contre Tony, elle s'inquiétait pour lui comme une sœur protectrice et une mère aimante à la fois.

- Il va probablement mieux que Loki.

- Ouais…écoutes, je sors de l'appartement là. Je t'envoie un texto dans quelques minutes pour te faire savoir à quel point c'est sérieux.

- Génial.

- Salut, Bruce.

Le docteur (scientifique d'abord et avant tout, mais il arrivait à peine à effectuer une recherche avec tout son travail bénévole à l'hôpital) s'assit sur le lit, écoutant la douche fonctionner. Il alluma la télévision, réglée sur un épisode de The Big Bang Theory depuis environ treize minutes. Ennuyé par les blagues foireuses et se sentant affamé, Bruce alla regarder dans le frigo pour trouver à manger. Tony avait probablement déjà mangé et il avait besoin d'un peu de nourriture pour aider son corps à compenser la perte de sang. Ne trouvant rien de comestible, Bruce commanda rapidement Indien. Après qu'il ai raccroché d'avec le serveur, il partit pour la porte de la salle de bain.

- Tony, j'ai commandé Indien. Ça devrait arriver dans trente minutes. C'est bon ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Bruce fronça les sourcils. La douche ne fonctionnait pas et il n'y avait pas les sons habituels de quelqu'un en train de s'habiller. S'arrêtant un instant seulement, Bruce poussa la porte de la salle de bain et l'ouvrit. Tony était à genoux sur le sol de la baignoire, serrant sa poitrine la main. Sa respiration était superficielle et peu profonde, comme s'il n'arrivait pas avoir tout son air. Bruce se précipita en avant, en plaçant une main sur le cou de Tony pour vérifier son pouls. Il était plus rapide que ce qu'il devrait être, ce qui était en contradiction avec l'essoufflement de Tony.

- Tony, hey Tony. Regarde-moi.

Tony leva les yeux, en se léchant les lèvres. Les sourcils de Bruce se froncèrent quand il remarqua qu'elles étaient teintées d'un bleu clair.

- N-Ne t'inqui...ète pas Bruc-cie. Ça p-passera dans u-une sec...

Bruce fronça les sourcils.

- Essaye de respirer avec les lèvres pincées.

Tony réussit à lui lancer un regard qui disait clairement _c'est quoi ce bordel ?_ Bruce frotta doucement le dos de Tony, mimant la respiration les lèvres pincées. Tony ne daigna pas se disputer, copiant le mouvement et continuant ses respirations profondes. Bruce essaya de garder une notion du temps, estimant que dix minutes s'étaient écoulées avant que Tony a pu respirer à un rythme presque moyen ? Bruce se leva, ses genoux craquant avec le mouvement.

- Allez Tony, jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives.

Tony permit à Bruce de le manipuler pour le sortir de la baignoire, tirant mollement sur les vêtements que Bruce lui avait apporté. Il bataillait avec sa chemise quand on frappa à la porte. Bruce se leva, se déplaçant pour ouvrir la porte. Il attrapa son portefeuille, attendant le livreur. Quand il ouvrit la porte cependant, il reçu une gifle cinglante sur sa joue gauche.

- Oh merde, pardon Bruce! J'ai cru que tu étais Tony!

- Ouch, Pepper.

Bruce se frotta légèrement la joue, ouvrant la porte un peu plus largement pour laisser passer la rouquine. Il scruta le parking de la résidence à la recherche du livreur et ferma la porte lorsqu'il ne repéra personne. Il suivit Pepper dans le salon, où elle se tenait avec impatience.

- Où est Tony ? Je dois lui parler.

- Pas de gifle.

Pepper marmonna un assentiment alors que Bruce lui indiquait le chemin vers la salle de bain.

- Tony, Pepper veut te voir.

Tony regarda d'où il était assis. Il semblait avoir renoncé à enfiler sa chemise, préférant laisser ses bras dans les manches.

- Okay. Aides-moi à enfiler cette chemise ?

- Enlève-la. Laisses tes coupures à l'air après que je les ai pansées pour la nuit.

Le génie lui fit un petit signe de tête pour acquiescer, se levant pour quitter la pièce. Bruce le laissa le frôler, prenant une profonde inspiration, alors qu'il éteignait la lumière de la salle de bain. Il retourna ensuite à la salle de bain, grimaçant intérieurement à la confrontation. Pepper était furieuse contre Tony, qui était assis sur le bord du canapé.

- Pepper…

La rousse ignora Bruce.

- Sais-tu d'où je viens à l'instant ?

- Du travail ? Comme toujours ?

- Non, Tony. Je viens de ton appartement.

Tony tressaillit visiblement, essayant de masquer le mouvement en s'enfonçant loin en arrière dans le canapé. Pepper leva les mains, faisant des gestes dans des mouvements brefs et coléreux qui faisait penser à Bruce quelqu'un imitant une épée aiguisée et mortelle. La rousse pouvait être effrayante.

- Je viens juste de passer les dernières trente minutes à consoler Loki alors qu'on attendait une apparition de Thor. J'ai dû consoler Loki, qui est l'une des plus puissamment émotionnellement instables personnes que je connaisse. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Tony marmonna quelque chose au sujet de savoir pourquoi. Pepper choisit de l'ignorer.

- À cause de toi ! La seule chose qui a empêché Thor de venir ici et de botter ton cul fut que Loki était en train de renifler dans son tee-shirt ! De renifler parce que tu lui a mentit pendant toute l'année passée à propos de tes sentiments !

Tony bondit comme une roquette, ses yeux brûlants pratiquement de colère.

- Je n'ai jamais mentit à Loki ! Pas une fois depuis que je le connais !

Pepper harrumphed, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Bruce fit un pas en avant, voyant Tony vaciller légèrement de là où il se trouvait.

- Vraiment ? Alors qui est la « nouvelle personne » que tu lui as dit avoir rencontré ?

Tony pinça les lèvres, visiblement mécontent de partager l'information, mais en sachant que c'était nécessaire.

- Mon docteur.

- Docteur ?

Tony se lécha les lèvres nerveusement. Pepper tapa son pied, re-croisant les bras et criant avec colère sur Tony.

- Tony, j'attends. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est putain de passé pour te faire rompre d'avec Lo-

- J'ai un cancer.

La pièce devint très calme, très vite. Pepper fut bouche-bée pendant environ une seconde avant qu'elle ne lève la main et frappe Tony durement au visage. La violence l'envoya tomber dans le canapé où il était assis, les yeux écarquillés et la main appuyée sur sa joue. La lèvre inférieure de Pepper tremblait et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de colère.

- Je savais que tu étais un connard, mais ça va trop loin. Loki n'est pas un simple coup d'un soir occasionnel, Tony. Je pensais que tu savais ça.

Pepper claqua la porte de la chambre, arrachant presque la porte de l'appartement qui s'ouvrait pour révéler un livreur tenant un sac de nourriture indienne. Pepper ne sembla pas le remarquer, car elle se retourna pour crier par dessus son épaule alors qu'elle attrapait son sac et son manteau.

- Tu ferais mieux d'appeler Rhodey, Tony. Il ne sera pas aussi heureux à propos de ça que je le suis.

Tony réussit à se tenir debout, lorgnant Pepper avec une sorte de trahison et d'incrédulité.

- Je t'emmerde Pepper. Je n'arrive pas croire que tu sois partie pour lui ! Pourquoi te mentirais-je ?

- Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois tombé aussi bas !

Pepper se jeta en avant, pointant son doigt sur Tony avec colère. Bruce regardait avec un air fatigué, se précipitant pour payer le livreur et prendre les sacs. Il glissa un billet de dix dollars dans sa main, marmonnant ses excuses pour la scène et ferma la porte rapidement. Pepper et Tony hurlaient pratiquement maintenant.

- Tu étais et voulais être un playboy ! Mais vraiment, je crois que tu n'es rien qu'un déchet!

- De quel droit me juges-tu, sale tricheuse !

Pepper se pencha en avant, poussant durement Tony à la poitrine.

- Vas te faire foutre Stark ! Nous sommes amis depuis longtemps et je sais comment tu fonctionne. Jouer avec Loki tout ce temps ? C'est un tout nouveau niveau de saloperie, même pour toi !

- Je n'ai pas joué avec lui !

- Alors pourquoi as-tu rompu avec lui ?

Tony se tut, sa pomme d'Adam dansant alors qu'il déglutissait nerveusement. Pepper commença à marcher de nouveau, s'arrêtant juste à la porte pour faire face à Tony.

- Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Il m'a dit que tu ne lui avait jamais dit que tu l'aimais. Au moins tu n'as jamais mentit à ce sujet. Je pense que ça l'aurait tué.

Pepper ouvrit la porte, ne se tournant même pas alors que Tony l'appelait.

- Sois gentil de m'appeler Tony, Bruce. Je pense que si j'avais été là plus tard, Loki aurait déjà disparu. Et puis, je t'aurais tué moi-même.

Pepper claqua la porte derrière elle, laissant Bruce regarder fixement Tony. L'homme cligna des yeux deux fois avant d'aller furtivement à la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui doucement. Bruce soupira quand il entendit le verrou de la porte. Il déménagea à la cuisine, en mettant la nourriture sur le comptoir.

- Pepper, tu aurais pu faire ça mieux.

* * *

**Je déteste plutôt la manière dont j'ai terminé ce chapitre. Ah et. Je ne suis pas médecin, donc ne gardez rien de ce que je dis du coeur d'un point de vue médical. J'ai fais des recherches et j'ai essayé mais...mais je ne suis vraiment pas médecin dooooonc... Comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre les gars ? Très bien ? Ah, et si vous souhaitez avoir le POV Loki, allez lire Broken de CherryPanda22** (NDLT : dans mes favoris)**. C'est son one-short qui m'a donné l'idée de cette histoire. Sérieusement, lisez-le. C'est incroyable xD**

Merci à vous d'avoir lu ! L'histoire est en trois parties, la suite sera donc postée dès... ben dès que je l'aurai traduite xD Je vais essayer de faire ça entre deux phrases de Home Network mais comme vous le voyez, l'auteure ne lésine pas sur la longueur donc...

N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont traduites à l'auteure (et font aussi plaisir à la traductrice xD)

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
